Un thème, une heure
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Recueil de petits OS sur différents personnages écrits dans le cadre des nuits écriture du FoF. Des petits essais sans prétention, des moments de vie volés, écrits en une heure, dans le seul but d'expérimenter et de s'amuser. Liste des thèmes sur ma bio.
1. Nuit

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Nuit". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une demi-heure et il n'éclairait plus le ciel de sa couleur orangée. Le dégradé avait cédé sa place à la nuit, sombre, à peine éclairée par les étoiles et la lune, ronde et pleine. Remus s'était absenté depuis plus d'une heure. Il était parti rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. James, Sirius et Peter prenaient leur mal en patience. Le dîner s'éternisait. Il avait fallu que la pleine lune tombe le soir d'Halloween. Lorsqu'enfin Dumbledore se leva pour souhaiter à tous ses élèves une bonne nuit, les trois amis eurent un soupir commun pour exprimer leur soulagement. Il était temps. Après avoir rejoint leur dortoir, ils durent attendre encore un moment avant de pouvoir enfin sortir. La nuit les appelait. Elle les attendait et avec elle, un loup hurlait à la lune. Lui aussi attendait.

Camouflé sous la cape d'invisibilité, James suivit ses deux camarades, l'un sous la forme de rat, l'autre en chien. Là, dehors, se dessinait au loin la silhouette du Saule Cogneur. Une fois arrivés près de l'arbre, James et Sirius attendirent que Peter appuie sur le nœud de la racine immobilisant les branches dangereuses. Puis, tous trois se glissèrent dans le passage secret.

Ils parcoururent le tunnel en courant, impatients, le sang battant aux tempes, le cœur accélérant la cadence. L'adrénaline leur procurait un sentiment de joie, un plaisir de l'anticipation. Cela allait être leur première nuit. Après toutes ces années de travail et d'efforts, Remus ne serait plus seul.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante, ils se transformèrent. Ils n'avaient pas peur, malgré les cris du loup. Bien au contraire, cela les stimulait.

Ce furent donc un cerf majestueux, un grand chien noir et un rat qui entrèrent dans le lieu de calvaire de leur ami Lunard.

A peine les avait-il aperçus que le loup s'approcha de ces trois curieux animaux. Après un moment de flottement durant lequel il les toisa avant de les renifler, il leur permit de rester dans son territoire.

Soulagés, les trois Gryffondor se joignirent au loup et commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Lunard s'adapta très rapidement à ses nouveaux compagnons. Il semblait heureux de ne plus être seul, lui, l'éternel solitaire, contraint de se mordre pleine lune après pleine lune pour surmonter cette épreuve mensuelle.

Après quelques heures de jeux, le chien aboya en direction du cerf. C'était le signe. Ils avaient tout prévu et tout se passait exactement comme ils le souhaitaient. Il était maintenant temps de prendre un grand bol d'air nocturne.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup pousser le loup avant de réussir à le faire sortir. L'enfermement devait certainement lui peser.

Le loup se pétrifia lorsqu'il sortit. Ne plus être enfermé, pouvoir enfin profiter d'un grand espace. Il laissa les effluves de la nature, si particulières lors des nuits de pleine lune, pénétrer ses narines. Il poussa un cri de joie sous les yeux satisfaits et fiers de ses amis, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver.

Ils gambadèrent pendant des heures, joyeusement, dans la forêt, savourant leur liberté, jouant à faire la course, à cache-cache ou à découvrir les bois. Ils avaient le sentiment d'être les rois du monde. La nuit leur appartenait.

Alors que l'aube menaçait, annonçant le point du jour, ils durent se séparer. Toute nuit a une fin, mais celle-ci, leur première nuit, se prolongera dans leur mémoire.


	2. Caféine

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Caféine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Ron se servit une nouvelle tasse de café. C'était sa troisième de la journée. Cette constatation aurait pu ne pas être alarmante si sa journée n'avait pas commencé seulement trois heures auparavant. Lui qui d'habitude honnissait ce breuvage amer le considérait aujourd'hui comme aussi vital que de l'eau.

Il observa le liquide noir se déverser dans sa tasse. L'odeur si particulière à la caféine lui chatouilla les narines. Il y ajouta trois morceaux de sucre et un nuage de lait. Ni plus, ni moins. Son café était prêt.

Il serra la tasse entre ses mains, tentant de récupérer un peu de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Puis, après un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il la porta à ses lèvres et but cette boisson revitalisante d'un trait, sans chercher à savourer la moindre gorgée. Il la posa à nouveau sur la table, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait posée de nombreuses fois depuis son réveil. Une auréole marron tirant sur le jaunâtre en témoignait.

Ron daigna jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. 9h. Il soupira et se leva, bon gré, mal gré. Une autre tasse de café n'aurait pas été de refus.

« Du courage ! » marmonna-t-il dans l'espoir qu'en prononçant le nom de cette vertu, elle se manifesterait.

Rien n'y fit. Pire. Le peu de courage que lui avait procuré cette douce caféine s'évapora dès qu'il la vit entrer dans la cuisine.

« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais être prêt depuis un quart d'heure ! »

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, manifestement très en colère de le voir encore en pyjama alors qu'il était censé être vêtu de pied en cap, prêt à partir.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea d'un pas lent, réticent, vers leur chambre où il commença à se déshabiller. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Hermione. Dans son regard étincelait une lueur de compréhension.

« Allons, Ron, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix compréhensive teintée de reproche. Rose compte sur nous, tu le sais bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Deux petites heures avec sa maîtresse et quelques parents. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de leur parler. »

Il hocha la tête. Rassurée, Hermione le laissa finir de se changer.

Heureusement qu'il avait fait le plein de caféine. C'était le seul remède qu'il ait pu trouver pour réussir à survivre à ces journées parents-professeurs typiquement moldues.


	3. Argent

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Argent". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

« Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment… » répondit le barman avec une grimace supposée trahir un effort de mémoire.

Harry soupira tout en ouvrant sa bourse. Il en sortit quelques pièces, parmi lesquelles un certain nombre de gallions, qu'il posa à plat d'une main ferme sur la table qui le séparait du jeune homme. Argent. C'était le maître mot du monde. L'argent faisait le bien et le mal, le beau et le laid, l'utile et le futile, les renseignements valides et les soi-disant trous de mémoire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de trou de mémoire, celui de son vis-à-vis sembla disparaître soudainement à la vue d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Tiens, comme c'est étrange…

Le témoignage du barman put enfin être recueilli, sans autre signe d'amnésie intempestive. Si cela avait été le cas, Harry lui aurait conseillé d'aller consulter. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul remède efficace à cent pour cent contre ce genre de maladie chronique : les gallions.

Le jeune Auror fut enchanté de pouvoir enfin quitter le bar miteux jouxtant le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. L'air frais, au moins, était gratuit et il en profita pour inspirer profondément. Il reprit alors son chemin mais son regard fut attiré par un immense bâtiment blanc : Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. L'idée lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il devrait refaire le plein de sa bourse. Cette dernière s'était considérablement vidée lors de son entrevue avec son témoin d'une fiabilité douteuse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était près de midi. Normalement, il était encore en service, mais il pouvait bien prendre sa pause déjeuner un peu plutôt que prévu.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, par contre, c'était la tonne de paperasse qu'il se retrouva obligé de consulter et de signer lorsqu'il se présenta au premier guichet de libre. Le gobelin lui expliqua les raisons de ces nombreux papiers – quelque chose à voir avec la gestion de patrimoine, mais Harry n'y entendait rien. Il réussit après moult demandes à convaincre le gobelin qu'il s'en chargerait une autre fois – le plus tard possible, pour être honnête, mais il ne le lui avoua pas. Ce n'est qu'après avoir promis et juré maintes fois de revenir dans la semaine qu'il put enfin ressortir de la banque, la bourse à nouveau pleine.

Lorsqu'il revit enfin la lumière du jour, il était presque treize heures. Harry eut à peine le temps de s'acheter de quoi manger qu'il dut retourner travailler au Ministère.

Grognon, l'estomac criant famine malgré le sandwich avalé en vitesse, le jeune Auror rejoignit son bureau et passa le reste de sa journée à remplir des dossiers.

Vint enfin l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Harry l'accueillit avec grand bonheur et s'empressa de retrouver sa petite famille.

Affamé, il entra dans la cuisine, s'attendant à trouver un bon petit plat mijoté avec amour par sa femme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la pièce vide et pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque repas ou d'une denrée comestible.

Quelque peu en colère, il partit à la recherche de sa moitié avec la ferme intention d'obtenir une explication quant à ce défaut de nourriture. Il la trouva lovée dans son fauteuil préféré, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre et en train de grignoter une pomme. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant entrer.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai faim. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait rien à manger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

- Arrête, on dirait Ron, remarqua Ginny en leva les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, il me semblait que tu ne dînais pas ici. Vous n'aviez pas une soirée entre hommes ce soir avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville ?

- Annulée, grogna-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Il fallait me prévenir. Il n'y a plus rien à manger et je n'ai pas pu faire les courses aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus d'argent. J'ai tout dépensé dans la boutique pour les futures mamans et je n'avais pas le temps de passer chez Gringotts. »

Harry retint un cri désespéré. Décidément, l'argent avait gâché sa journée et le voilà qui allait mourir de faim. Il y avait de quoi devenir avare.


	4. Inventaire

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Inventaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce que tu m'as sauvée d'un troll.

Parce que tu as de jolies tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment ton visage.

Parce que j'aime la couleur écarlate que prennent tes oreilles lorsque tu te mets en colère.

Parce que tu te chamailles toujours avec moi pour des broutilles.

Parce que ton amour pour les Canons de Chudley est tellement ridicule que ça en est touchant.

Parce que tu es vrai et que tu n'essayes pas de donner une fausse image de toi.

Parce que tu deviens trop rapidement jaloux mais que tu ne résistes pas pour autant à demander un autographe à ton joueur de Quidditch préféré.

Parce que tes remarques d'apparence anodine nous mènent toujours sur la bonne voie.

Parce que tu es un dieu des échecs.

Parce que « _Weasley est notre roi_ » et qu'«_avec lui le souaffle ne passe pas_ ».

Parce que tu m'as fait jeter un charme de Confusion alors que c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus déloyal.

Parce que tu as toujours été fidèle, même lorsque tu étais en froid avec tes amis.

Parce que tu apprends à admettre tes erreurs.

Parce que la pauvreté de ta famille ne compte pas face à la richesse que tu m'apportes.

Parce que tu es tenace et que tu es capable d'attendre cinq ans avant de trouver enfin la carte d'Agrippa.

Parce que tu es un peu benêt mais que cela fait tout ton charme.

Parce que tu as vomi des limaces lorsque tu as voulu me venger de l'insulte de Malefoy.

Parce que tu étais drôle à voir dans cette robe de sorcier brodée de dentelle.

Parce que tu as affronté des araignées pour tenter de me sauver.

Parce que tu as su résister à ton pire cauchemar pour détruire un horcruxe.

Parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

Parce que j'aime ton écriture de cochon.

Parce que tu as beau être le sixième des Weasley, tu seras toujours le premier à mes yeux.

Parce que tu m'as fait deux magnifiques enfants.

Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement.


	5. Etranger

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Etranger". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Le Royaume-Uni. Un pays si lointain, au Nord de l'Europe. C'était là-bas qu'aurait lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un pays moins froid comparé à la Bulgarie. Un pays bien chaud comparé à la région où se situait l'Institut Durmstrang.

Le Royaume-Uni était un pays étrange aux yeux de Viktor Krum, dix-sept ans. Il ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à _l'étranger_ en général. Pourtant, il y était en quelque sorte habitué, du moins à cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Le Royaume-Uni, il le connaissait pour y avoir passé un peu plus d'un mois lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cela ne changeait rien. Viktor Krum aimait être chez lui, dans sa Bulgarie natale, ou dans le château de Durmstrang. Le froid polaire lui manquait. Son estomac réclamait les plats régionaux. Le petit lac de Poudlard n'était rien en comparaison de ceux qui entouraient son école. En un mot, Viktor Krum avait le mal du pays.

Malheureusement, il devrait passer un an à Poudlard dans le but de gagner par tous les moyens le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et son mal du pays ne sera pas un obstacle à sa conquête du trophée. Non, Viktor Krum ferait preuve d'une adaptation irréprochable. Il ne laisserait pas ces Anglais se moquer de lui, l'étranger qui était incapable d'évoluer en dehors de son cadre habituel.

Que cela soit dit : Viktor Krum détestait aller à l'étranger, rencontrer des étrangers et parler une langue étrangère. Tout cela parce que ces Anglais étaient incapables de parler autre chose que l'anglais.

Plusieurs jours durant, il pesta contre le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, ainsi que contre la coopération magique internationale et, bien sûr, contre les Anglais et les Français qui l'entouraient.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Hermione Granger. C'était lors d'une de ses visites du château écossais, pendant son temps libre. Il l'avait vue au coin du couloir. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à la suivre, discrètement – il remercia d'ailleurs le sort d'avoir éloigné son perpétuel fan-club qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle entra dans une pièce. Il s'agissait en fait de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était un endroit quelque peu _étranger_ à Viktor. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très intellectuel et les livres poussiéreux avaient le don de lui donner des boutons. Non, il était plutôt qu'un de physique, qui préférait passer son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, même par un temps épouvantable, qu'enfermé dans une pièce sombre. Pourtant, à partir de ce jour, la bibliothèque devint l'un de ses endroits préférés. Il pouvait s'installer à une table non loin d'elle et faire semblant de feuilleter un livre tout en l'observant à la dérobée. Dans ces moments-là, Viktor se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un étranger, mais bel et bien d'être de retour chez lui, dans son foyer.


	6. Tortue

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Tortue". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Cette femme était une vraie tortue. Il ne lui manquait que la charmante couleur verte, la peau avec ses grosses écailles, une petite queue, une carapace pour lui servir de maison et de gros yeux noirs. Quoique, à la réflexion, elle avait déjà de gros yeux noirs. Et puis, elle était aussi lente qu'une torture. Doucement, tout doucement, elle faisait son chemin. Elle était attentive à chaque détail et ne faisait un geste qu'après l'avoir mûrement réfléchi. Elle prenait son temps. _Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point_, répétait-elle. C'était l'une de ses citations favorites.

Des œufs. Voilà ce qui lui manquait aussi. Les tortues pondaient des œufs, pas les humains. A ces quelques détails près, Asteria ressemblait trait pour trait à une tortue. Son mari était persuadé que la métamorphoser en tortue était d'une facilité déconcertante. Il ne l'avait jamais tenté, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Cependant, sa curiosité était bridée. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire à son épouse si l'on voulait vieillir sans encombres. Surtout si l'épouse en question était une sorcière talentueuse.

Drago aimait la taquiner à ce sujet : « Dis-moi, tortue, est-ce que Scorpius t'a écrit aujourd'hui ? », « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tortue ? », « Tu n'as toujours pas fini ? Ce n'est pas tortue que je devrais t'appeler, mais escargot ! ».

Jamais il ne l'appellerait « escargot ». Un membre de la famille Malefoy ne pouvait souffrir un surnom pareil. Escargot ! Ça se rapprochait trop de limace, de larve. Non, tortue, c'était parfait. Et puis, la tortue, dans la fable, c'était elle qui gagnait à la fin. Et un Malefoy gagne toujours.

La tortue, c'était aussi le signe de la sagesse. Asteria tout craché. Lente à agir, mais prompte à réfléchir. Elle sait patienter, _car tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_. Autrement dit, elle avait une grande capacité de réflexion et savait repérer le moment parfait pour agir. C'était un atout indéniable en bourse.

Drago se félicitait d'avoir trouvé une telle femme. Un bon parti, une charmante beauté et une tête bien remplie. Au moins son fils ne risquait pas de sombrer dans l'idiotisme propre à cet imbécile de Weasley. Il plaignait sa progéniture. Quoique, avec Granger pour mère, il devait y avoir moyen de compenser.

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. C'était Asteria qui émergeait lentement, très lentement du sommeil. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en baillant à répétition, elle daigna le regarder. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Rien. Je me disais juste qu'il faudrait que l'on se dépêche. On doit aller chercher Scorpius à la gare. »

A peine eut-il fini de lui rappeler leur emploi du temps de la journée qu'Asteria laissa échapper un gémissement avant de lui tourner le dos et d'essayer de se rendormir.

Décidément, comme une tortue, elle était lente à démarrer.


	7. Message

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Message". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Mais d'où venait ce parchemin ? Il était apparu de nulle part. Elle avait tourné la tête deux petites minutes, le temps de sortir son livre de son sac et l'instant suivant, elle avait trouvé un morceau de parchemin posé ostensiblement sur la table à laquelle elle était assis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La salle commune était vide. Il était déjà tard et tout le monde était parti se coucher, sauf elle. Elle révisait. Encore. Juin était encore loin, mais elle prenait ses précautions. Le programme des ASPIC était très ardu et exigeait un travail continu tout au long de l'année, ce à quoi elle se livrait, seule, comme à son habitude.

Elle retint un bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Elle était fatiguée mais ce parchemin l'intriguait. La curiosité l'emportant sur l'épuisement, elle tendit la main vers le parchemin, hésitante, avant de l'attraper fermement et de le dérouler.

_Lily,_

_ Cela fait des jours que je me questionne, que je me demande si je dois où non t'écrire ce message. J'ai finalement opté pour cette solution, au risque de gâcher notre amitié si récemment acquise. Ces derniers mois, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et j'en suis heureux. Cependant, je ne peux plus garder pour moi plus longtemps mes sentiments pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit et redit, mais j'espère que cette fois, en les couchant sur le papier, tu ne douteras plus de ma sincérité._

_ Je t'aime Lily._

_James._

Lily dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant que les mots ne prennent sens. Une déclaration d'amour ? De James Potter ? James l'aimait donc encore ? Cette révélation la troubla. De multiples questions commencèrent à la tarauder. Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques ? Leur amitié allait-elle en souffrir ?

Bouleversée, elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et se précipita dans son dortoir. Elle alla se coucher, pensant que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Malheureusement, le sommeil la fuyait et elle ne put s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune encore déserte. Les élèves de Gryffondor se levaient à peine. Lily s'assit dans un fauteuil, attendant que James descende. Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard, accompagné de son éternelle clique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« James, je pourrais te parler s'il-te-plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il blêmit mais accepta néanmoins. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart. James resta silencieux mais son angoisse se lisait sur son visage pâle. Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« J'ai lu ton message d'hier. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, les yeux baissés. Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains avant de reprendre :

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai bel et bien des sentiments pour toi, alors… je pense que l'on peut tenter le coup. »

Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle détourna le regard, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le visage de James s'éclairer. Ce dernier, heureux, s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il se leva et tendit une main vers elle.

« Et si l'on allait manger, maintenant ? »


	8. Feuille

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Feuille". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Un cahier sous le bras, Rose sortit du château, impatiente. C'était une belle journée de septembre et la première semaine de cours était finie. Ce samedi ensoleillé était parfait pour commencer à remplir son herbier. C'était un cadeau de sa mère pour ses sept ans lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa fille avait une passion pour la nature. Elle l'avait aidée à le remplir et l'avait emmenée dans plusieurs parcs différents pour collecter plusieurs espèces de feuilles. A son entrée à Poudlard, sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il existait plusieurs végétaux rares dans l'enceinte de l'école. Rose avait sauté de joie en l'apprenant.

Aujourd'hui, elle était en septième année et son herbier s'était rempli de différents représentants de la flore locale : de la mandragore qui se trouvait dans la serre où avaient lieu les cours de botanique aux plantes qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite grâce à l'aide du garde-chasse. Le seul spécimen qui manquait à sa collection était une feuille du Saule Cogneur.

Rose n'avait jamais pu approcher cet arbre. Elle avait entendu beaucoup d'histoire à son propos par ses parents et son oncle Harry. De plus, ils lui avaient formellement interdit de s'en approcher. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se procurer la moindre feuille. A chaque automne, lorsque les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, elle avait tenté d'aller en récupérer une. Mais il fallait croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. A chaque fois, elle avait eu un empêchement : soit elle était à l'infirmerie à cause de son voisin qui avait fait explosé son chaudron, soit il pleuvait des trombes et les feuilles étaient inutilisables, soit quelqu'un avait déjà débarrassé le parc de Poudlard de toutes les feuilles tombées. Cela avait le don de mettre Rose dans tous ses états.

Mais cette année, elle trouvera une solution. Elle aura sa feuille de Saule Cogneur, qu'importe le prix qu'elle devait payer, elle était prête.

La silhouette de l'arbre imposant se dessinait au loin. Rose s'avança à grands pas déterminés vers lui. Une fois qu'elle fut à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas se faire frapper par une branche, elle leva la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait déjà tenté de lui jeter un sort, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Les branches de l'arbre étaient trop hautes pour qu'elle puisse tenter d'arracher une feuille en vitesse. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Trop absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Bientôt, la personne fut à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Rose sursauta. Elle se tourna vers l'individu qui n'était autre que Scorpius. Passablement énervée à cause de son impuissance, elle lui lança sèchement :

« Rien qui te regardes. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il ignora sa demande et reprit d'un ton faussement songeur :

« Hum… Le Saule Cogneur ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux récupérer une de ses feuilles pour ton herbier, supposa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le cahier que Rose à la main.

- Comment… Ça ne te regarde pas ! se reprit-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai ce que tu cherches, continua-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu peux t'en aller, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes plaisanteries, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Non, pas du tout. »

A ces mots, il sortit délicatement de la poche de sa cape la feuille que Rose s'évertuait à se procurer. Interloquée, elle ne put dire un mot et se contenta d'observer avec envie et incrédulité l'objet de ses désirs. Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit.

« Comment as-tu fait ? s'enquit-elle, admirative malgré elle.

- Si tu crois que je vais te révéler mes secrets. Mais, si tu la veux, je veux bien te la donner. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Rien du tout. »

Rose était sceptique. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du jeune homme que de donner sans recevoir en retour.

Face au silence de sa camarade, Scorpius soupira.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas besoin, alors si tu la veux, prends-la. Autant que ça serve à quelqu'un. Mais si tu ne la veux pas, je vais la jeter alors… »

Le choix fut vite fait. Mettant son orgueil de côté, Rose saisit l'opportunité qui lui était offerte.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Scopius hocha la tête avant de partir rejoindre le château, laissant derrière lui une Rose pleine d'interrogations.


	9. Mer

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Le bruit des vagues l'avait toujours apaisé. Déjà enfant, elle aimait se rendre à la plage pour se ressourcer, pour réfléchir, pour se détendre. Elle était alors seule avec la mer, en tête à tête. Son jardin secret à elle n'était pas fait de verdure. Non, c'était une vaste étendue d'eau peuplée d'espèces sous-marines inconnues. Alors, lorsqu'avec son futur mari, elle cherchait leur future maison, Fleur n'avait pas hésité une seconde : la Chaumière aux Coquillages était l'endroit qu'il leur fallait. Elle était immédiatement tombée amoureuse de la demeure.

Tous les jours, elle se promenait dans les environs avant d'aller s'asseoir près du bord de la falaise. De là, elle avait une vue plongeante sur la Manche. Elle pouvait passe des heures à laisser dériver ses pensées, la plupart du temps seule. Parfois, son mari venait la rejoindre. Il s'asseyait à ses côtés, passait un bras autour de ses hanches et la serrait contre lui. Elle en profitait pour poser la tête sur l'épaule de Bill. Ils restaient là, silencieux, écoutant les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers.

Puis, sereine, elle rentrait chez elle reprendre le cours de sa vie de famille. La mer, c'était l'élément qui créait la rupture avec son quotidien, l'élément qui garantissait l'équilibre de sa vie. Un élément indispensable, au même titre que son mari et ses enfants. Et la vie de Fleur Delacour-Weasley n'avait de sens que grâce à la cohésion de ce tout : Bill, Victoire, Dominique, Louis et… la mer.


	10. Véhicule

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Véhicule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

C'était avec un sourire béat aux lèvres qu'Arthur Weasley rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Sa femme l'attendait dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui, l'embrasse sur la joue et le mena vers la table de la salle à manger où l'attendait un repas bien chaud. Il s'installa et commença à manger tout en racontant sa journée à Molly.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, commença-t-il, tout excité.

- Quoi donc ? demanda sa femme alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine.

- Nous avons arrêté un homme qui a ensorcelé une voiture pour qu'elle crache sur feu. Si tu savais tu les dégâts qu'elle a fait dans ce quartier moldu. Les Moldus ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Je ne savais pas que les Moldus connaissaient les dragons. Enfin bref, les Oubliators ont eu beaucoup de travail ensuite pour effacer leur mémoire. Je crois qu'ils ont encore parlé d'une explosion de gaz. Mais ça n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Une fois l'homme arrêté, nous avons confisqué sa voiture. La Brigade est actuellement en train de la désensorceler mais j'ai vu avec leur chef et apparemment, il y a moyen que je la récupère lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec une voiture, Arthur ? s'exclama Molly.

- Quelle question ! Je vais pouvoir l'observer, la décortiquer, mener des expériences dessus, expliqua-t-il tout en mimant ces gestes avec ses couverts. Je vais peut-être enfin comprendre comment font les Moldus pour faire... rouler, je crois, une voiture !

- Il est hors de question que tu te procures une voiture, Arthur ! s'enflamma sa femme, quittant la cuisine un instant pour mieux lui parler. Surtout si elle a été ensorcelée auparavant ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, avec toutes ces… toutes ces choses dont tu fais collections !

- Des prises, ma chérie, ce sont des prises, rectifia-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je m'en fiche, Arthur ! continua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai déjà été assez indulgente. Je ne veux pas de voiture chez moi ! »

Son ton était catégorique. Bon gré, mal gré, son mari abandonna la partie. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre.

C'est aussi ce qu'il se dit lorsqu'il apprit le lendemain que la voiture ensorcelée avait été réquisitionnée et qu'il lui était désormais impossible de la récupérer.

Il finit par gagner la guerre quelques jours plus tard en sortant de chez un concessionnaire moldu, les clés d'une Ford Anglia turquoise en poche.


	11. Fruits

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fruits". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Le matin, c'était une orange. Elle la coupait en deux avant de la presser puis de récupérer le jus. Elle se débarrassait des pépins tout en faisant attention à garder la pulpe. Puis, elle le buvait tout en dégustant ses toasts beurrés.

A midi, elle mangeait une pomme en guise de dessert, une fois son yaourt nature fini. Quelque fois, elle se contentait d'un yaourt aux fruits, mais jamais l'un sans l'autre.

L'après-midi, après les cours, elle aimait faire une pause et avaler quelques fraises au printemps près du lac. Lorsque la saison était finie, elle se rabattait sur une grappe de raisin au coin du feu dans la salle commune.

Lors du dîner, c'était autour de la poire. Elle croquait avidement dedans, faisant parfois couler un peu de jus sur ses vêtements. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas et continuait de rire avec ses amies sans lâcher la poire.

En soirée, elle avait toujours une banane qui attendait sagement de se faire dévorer une fois les devoirs finis. C'était son dernier délice de la journée.

Parfois, les fruits changeaient : le pamplemousse remplaçait l'orange, une pêche faisait son apparition pendant midi, une figue côtoyait la poire ou un avocat faisait office de dessert mais, inlassablement, le même rituel avait lieu chaque jour lors de moments précis. Que serait Lily Evans sans ses cinq fruits par jour ? Il était impossible de l'imaginer sans. Qui disait fruits, pensait Lily Evans. L'un était l'extension de l'autre et réciproquement. Pascal disait : « Je ne puis concevoir l'homme sans pensée. » James Potter disait : « Je ne puis concevoir Lily Evans sans fruits. »

Mais alors pourquoi Lily Evans lui avait-elle renvoyé le panier de fruits qu'il avait choisi avec tant d'affection pour elle ?


	12. Une couleur

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "une couleur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle voulait peindre la chambre du bébé en vert, James ne comprit pas son choix.

« Vert ? Tu te moques de moi, Lily. C'est la couleur des Serpentard ! Peins-la en rouge, notre fils sera un Gryffondor ! » répliqua-t-il.

Lily avait soupiré. Quand est-ce que son mari cessera-t-il de jouer les enfants ? Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Il ferait mieux surmonter cette querelle puérile entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

« Grandis un peu, James ! » le réprimanda-t-elle avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il la trouva assise sur le petit fauteuil qu'ils avaient installé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lisait, installée de la manière la plus confortable possible en dépit de son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il entra. Elle boudait encore.

« Lily », murmura-t-il.

Mais elle ne daigna pas arrêter sa lecture. Il retint un soupir et s'avança vers elle. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés avant de lui prendre le livre des mains, l'obligeant ainsi à lui prêter toute son attention.

« Non, James, je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai dit vert et ça sera vert, point. Pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre d'opter pour une autre couleur. »

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix égale mais ferme. Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Mais James n'avait pas l'intention d'entamer ce genre de discussion-là.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que la chambre du bébé soit verte ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tout en posant une main sur le genou de sa femme.

Lily fut frappée par la soudaine maturité dont faisait preuve son mari. Bien sûr, James avait mûri depuis Poudlard, mais il continuait de se conduire de manière insouciante, voire puérile, de temps en temps. Parfois, elle oubliait presque qu'il pouvait être sérieux. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit idiote de s'être emportée aussi rapidement. Elle fut touchée par son désir de comprendre.

« Parce que le vert, c'est la couleur de l'espoir. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de James. Il leva la main vers le visage de sa femme et lui caressa la joue. Des larmes coulèrent. Il les essuya avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors nous peindrons cette chambre en vert. »


	13. Ange

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ange". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**Note** : Cet OS est une pseudo suite à un drabble de 200 mots que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années : _Dis, Maman, est-ce que c'est un ange ?_ ( http: / www .fanfiction. net /s/4104509/1/Dis_Maman_est_ce_que_cest_un_ange ). Bien entendu, les deux peuvent être lus indépendamment.

_

* * *

_

L'ange qu'il avait cru voir ce jour-là à King's Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾ au 1er septembre 1971 semblait s'être évaporé aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Pourtant, physiquement, il était toujours là : ses cheveux roux flamboyants, ses yeux vert émeraude étincelants, son sourire chaleureux, sa joie de vivre, son émerveillement et son envie d'apprendre. Non, ce qui avait changé, c'était son comportement. Un ange n'était-il pas censé être gentil avec tout le monde ?

Bien sûr, Lily Evans était gentille avec tout le monde. Oui, un vrai ange. Sauf avec lui. Un ange n'était pas censé faire de la discrimination. Alors pourquoi en faisait-elle avec lui ? Un ange avait-il le droit de désobéir à ses principes ? Il lui semblait que non.

Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ce comportement singulier envers lui seul ? Bon, et envers Sirius aussi parfois, mais en beaucoup moins hargneux. Sirius était presque traité comme tous les autres. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi cette différence avec les autres, et surtout avec Sirius ? Si Sirius et lui avaient reçu le même traitement, James n'aurait pas protesté. Mais il détestait de ne pas être égal à un autre. Oui, il avait l'impression de constituer un cas à part, un cas à part qui était en plus situé au plus bas de la hiérarchie. Lily Evans était même plus gentille avec un veracrasse comme Serverus Rogue qu'avec lui ! Où allait le monde ?

C'était injuste. Voilà, c'était cela. Injuste. Et un ange n'était pas censé être injuste. Au contraire, il devait contribuer à l'équilibre de la balance. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Lily Evans ? James était incapable de répondre à cette question qui le taraudait depuis des années et cela menaçait de le rendre fou. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. La seule certitude qui lui restait était que Lily Evans était son ange à lui et qu'elle finirait bien par le comprendre un jour ou l'autre. Du moins, il l'espérait.


	14. Stimulant

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire pour laquelle je ne gagne évidemment pas un sou.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Stimulant". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
_

Principe des nuits écritures : idée originale de la communauté LJ frenchdrabbles, il y a un thème à traiter en une heure. Une fois l'heure écoulée, un nouveau thème est proposé et c'est reparti pour un tour !

_

* * *

_

« Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Toujours la même rengaine. A chaque fois qu'il lui posait cette éternelle question, la forme avait beau varier, la réponse restait la même, immuable : « Non. » Et pourtant, comme si la réalité refusait obstinément de s'imposer à son cerveau de pauvre andouille attardée, il continuait : « Tu en es sûre ? »

Qu'est-ce qui le motivait autant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se résoudre à abandonner ? Une volonté inébranlable, avait-elle d'abord pensé. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Elle l'avait déjà vu céder. Sa détermination avait plié face à celle de l'autre partie, bien plus forte, face à la réalité implacable, face à ses lois universelles et o combien inviolables. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi dans son cas, et _uniquement_ dans celui-ci, il refusait de perdre. Il désirait s'imposer, gagner, régner, à tout prix.

Pourtant, elle avait tout essayé pour le repousser, pour le contraindre à ouvrir les yeux. La méchanceté, la mauvaise foi, la réponse catégorique, la tentative d'explication, la rationalité, le sarcasme, très souvent la colère, voire les injures. Mais elle se retrouvait toujours face à la même résolution aveugle et indéfectible.

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait jour après jour à poursuivre Lily incessamment de ses ardeurs ? Ce n'était pas une quelconque poussée d'orgueil, le résultat d'une fierté piquée à vif suite à des refus successifs et fermes. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle l'avait compris bien plus tard.

Ce qui le stimulait, c'était sa foi. Sa foi en l'avenir. Sa foi en ses rêves qui devaient absolument se réaliser. Et qui se réalisèrent.

« Oui. »


End file.
